Broken Heart
by Sombra2004
Summary: He just wanted to sleep. A coma would be nice. Or  amnesia. Anything, just to get rid of this, these thoughts, whispers in his mind.
1. Information and Warnings

**Broken Heart**

A wrestling fanfic

Information

_**[Major Characters]**_

**Eddie Guerrero**

Age: 36

Height: 5'8"

**Brock Lesnar**

Age: 39

Height: 6'3"

**Rey Mysterio**

Age: 29

Height: 5'6"

**Dawn Marie**

Age: 33

Height: 5'8"

_**[Warnings]**_

Rapefic, non-consensual, dubious consensual, dark, slightly A/U, crude humor, adult language, adult themes, violence

_**[Content]**_

Angst, drama, romance, A/U, hurt/comfort, violence, (sort of) canon-pairings

_**[Time Frame]**_

Takes place in 2004 between No Way Out and Wrestlemania XX

_**[Summary]**_

Lesnar gets his revenge in the months following No Way Out.

****** Author's Note ******

In this fanfic, I am acting as if Eddie never got married or had children so he's single in the story. Same with Dawn-Marie. Other characters should be in their normal 'lifestyle.' As the story progresses, there may be OOC trends. Also, there are no chapters, so it might be a little bit confusing.


	2. Story In progress

Broken Heart

_A wrestling fanfic_

_Sometimes I just want to scream._

_But, inside, it feels like no one can hear me_

A soft pattering of footsteps was heard in the locker room. The lights, dimly lit, outlined a huge man who goes by the lovely name of Brock Lesnar. The monster who once lift Big Show. At the modest age of 39, the years of wrestling have not been kind to him. Ugly tattoos covered his body and a lone scar curved around his back. Brock paced the room muttering darkly under his breath. It was safe to say the man is not happy. Three months ago, he lost his precious WWE championship belt to the runt, Eddie Guerrero. The younger man had the audacity to DEFY him, to SPIT on him, and to take his belt FROM him. During those three long months, Brock has been planning his revenge. Oh hoh, a GOOD revenge. Hey payback's a bitch right? After all is said and done, nobody will ever take anything from him ever again.

The door swung open and here stepped in Eddie who was dressed in a generic black SmackDown tee shirt and his wrestling tights. He had yet to change out of his work clothes so he was also carrying his bag. A squeak echoed in the room when Brock's clumsy foot stepped on a rubber duck. Eddie looked around, startled, but he didn't see anybody. Shrugging his shoulders, he dumped the bag on the bench and started tugging his shirt off when he heard another noise. This time it was … steps? He turned around and saw Brocky glaring at him. "Uh hey esse. Can I help you with something?" He grinned, hiding the nervousness that was prickling inside.

Brock only continued the mean glare when, suddenly, a smile of his own broke out. "Actually, yes. There is something you can help me with," He growled, moving closer till he was invading Eddie's personal space.

Eddie stumbled backwards, tripping over the bag that somehow dropped from the bench to the floor.

Brock's grin only grew bigger and bigger till he looked like some distorted version of the Joker. "What's the matter? It's not like I'm going to do anything," he lied.

Eddie looked worriedly at the man, not liking the way his eyes had a gleam about them. "Well..I gotta get ready, gotta catch up with Rey and the rest, ya know holmes?" He muttered, trying to ignore how close Brock was to him. The hairs on the back of his neck was bristling and a small voice told him that he should get the fuck out of there.

Brock shook his head slowly then dumped his hands on the smaller man's shoulders.

Eddie jumped a little, not expecting it and his brain practically screamed at him to move, anything to get the brute off. "Brock?.."

Brock smirked, "How are you enjoying that belt, runt?" his grip tightened a little bit, forcing the shorter man to squirm.

"Is that why you wanted to talk to me? About the belt? Come on esse, you can't be THAT shallow," Eddie laughed even though laughing feel like the last thing on his mind.

Brock's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Watch your mouth," He snapped, raising one hand off and slapped the runt across the face. Hard.

Eddie's head snapped to the right, his cheek tinged faintly red and his eyes wide with shock. "Wha..What the hell, Brock?" He stammered.

Brock only put his hand back on the shoulder and both squeezed, trapping his prey. "Oh Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. Are you really that naïve?" He chuckled, "Before I continued.. I just have one question to ask you; are you a virgin?"

Eddie started, alarmed, "What do you mean by that?" Already dreading the answer.

Brock snorted, "You know… have you ever been fucked by another man?"

Eddie's eyes widened at that. "Hell no!" He hissed out, trying to wiggle out of Brock's iron grip.

Brock grinned ear to ear. "Good. Good. I'm really glad to hear that," he practically purred, looking at his coworker from head to toe.

Eddie froze. The panic he fought so hard to keep down was now rising up again, threatening to override his self-control. He drew a quiet, shaky breath. "Brock, just get the fuck off of me and let me go," he growled.

Brock barked out an amused laugh. "Not happening, kid."

Eddie furiously punched the taller man underneath the chin.

Brock only shook his head, barely dazed. He looked down at Eddie with a cruel smile. "Is that all you got?"

Eddie glared at him, and without warning, kneed the brute sharply in the cajoles.

That did it.

Brock's eyes practically popped out of their sockets and a squeak escaped from him. He let go to clasp himself.

Eddie slipped away from the other man and raced to the door. But before he could reach it, Brock tackled him from behind, sending them sprawling on the floor. Eddie landed on his stomach with Brock sitting on his back. He let out a muffled yell of frustration.

Brock grunted, "Nice try, but that's as far as you're gonna go."

Eddie tried to squirm away, but Brock's heavy weight kept him down. Fear washed over him. Brock has better be joking.

But he wasn't.

Brock repositioned himself so that he was straddling the pinned man's legs. He then focused his attention to Eddie's pants. He reached around and gripped the waistline, tugging down.

Eddie freaked out, twisting his body so that Brock was unable to continue.

It worked, but only for few seconds.

Brock huffed impatiently. "Stop it."

"Fuck you," Eddie replied back angrily.

Brock giggled then bit down on Eddie's earlobe, drawing blood.

Eddie quit his struggling briefly.

Brock took advantage of Eddie's shock and tugged the wrestling tights along with the boxers down past the knees.

Eddie regained senses of his surroundings. He panicked, realizing that his pants were gone, but Brock only pushed his head to the ground, smashing his nose in the process.

"Keep still and quiet." Brock puffed out. The struggle had made him hard as a rock and he ached to free himself from the confines of his wrestling underwear.

Eddie clenched his fists, his nails digging into his palms, tensing, but there was really no way to prepare for what was coming.

Brock managed to get his tights off, already dripping with precum. In one hard movement, he thrust himself inside Eddie.

A strangled squeal escaped from the tensed man, but that only excited Brock more who was pumping in and out madly.

Eddie felt a warm slickness inside and realized with horror that it must be his own blood. His whole mind was blank with shock and pain.

Finally, Brock reached his climax. He let out an appreciative groan and pulled himself out. "Ahh… that was a very nice, tight fuck. You were made for this." He crooned.

Eddie flinched at the movement, his insides felt like they were going to follow suit.

During his stupor, Brock pulled Eddie's pants back on before picking him up and spinning him around.

Eddie realized he was shaking. He still felt the pain and the burn from each and every thrust.

Brock gripped both sides of Eddie's head and claimed him in a savage kiss.

Eddie gagged from the intrusive tongue, but before he could bite down, Brock released him, pushing the younger man back against a wall.

"Listen, and listen well. What just happened hasn't. If you tell anyone… anyone at ALL –" He gripped Eddie's chin tightly, drawing a slight wince—"I promise the consequences will not be god for you. Not only that, but your little friends will suffer too."

Eddie glared up at him and pushed him off. "Don't you fucking touch them! They had nothing to do with this!"

Brock went on, unnerved, "And they won't so long you keep your mouth shut."

Eddie looked down at his feet, his hands curling up into fists.

"Now I'm going to go home and I suggest you do the same thing. Keep quiet." Brock murmured, walking to the door and left.

Eddie shivered, suddenly cold now that his source of anger was gone. He felt dirty, sick, ashamed, and violated at what had happened. Eddie forced himself to grab his bag and walked out, not bothering to change like he intended to do in the first place. He got into the elevator and pushed the button to the parking lot. He leaned against the wall, trying to ignore the way his boxers clung to him from the wetness, feeling more nauseous.

The elevator dinged and the door opening, revealing the mostly-empty parking lot. Eddie had barely taken a step forward when a voice greeted him. He flinched, expecting it to be Brock, but it was only Rey-Rey.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. You alright?" Rey asked, quickly coming towards his friend, worried. Eddie looked awfully pale and he still wore his work clothes. "I thought you were going to change."

"Uh yeah. The locker room was locked so I figured I'll just change back at the hotel," Eddie lied, not meeting his friend's eyes.

Rey's worry increased tenfold, "Did something happen? You look sick."

Eddie shook his head. "Nope, nothing happened at all." He forced a smile, trying to assure Rey-Rey.

Rey sighed, knowing that it was definitely a lie, but he didn't bring it up. "Alright then, let's get the hell out of here." He pointed to his truck.

"Thanks, but I got my own car… I'll meet you at the hotel." Eddie replied. He appreciated Rey's gesture, but he wanted to be alone for a little longer… to put himself somewhat back together.

Rey looked at him with concerned eyes. "Okay. Nos vamos." He turned around and got into his truck."

Eddie walked to his car that was parked a little way from Rey's. His legs felt like jello and he felt like he has to throw up. Eddie pressed his lips together, swallowing the bile down as he got into the seat and slammed the door before starting up the engine. Eddie rested his head on the steering wheel as his body started to tremble, the shock wearing off and events catching up to him. He stayed like that for a while before he regained some sense of composure and drove to the Mariott.

_**To be Continued.**_


End file.
